Love Story Collection!
by Little Leo
Summary: Welcome to Pandora Academy the school where love blooms in the most unexpected and ironic way, join our characters in their quest to find love in the most romantic school life: HIGH SCHOOL!


**Story 1:** "Elliot and Leo"

**Tittle: **"Change me completely!"

* * *

"At The Pandora Academy"

"Rooftop"

Leo: (crying)

"_I'm not interested on a nerd like you"_

Leo: what a jerk! (sniffs) he didn't have to say it so harshly!

Elliot: what are you doing here?

Leo: (startled, turns to Elliot) "_He's… Elliot Nightray from my class! What is he doing here? He has the worst timing!_"

Elliot: Well you don't really need to answer me at all, but….it seems you need some comfort.

Leo: I don't need _your _ pity, I'm fine.

Elliot: I don't really pity you I just want to make you feel better..

Leo: that's actually the same.

Elliot: (vein pops) Whatever! (slight red)

Leo: (giggles softly)

Elliot: whats so funny?

Leo: your reaction… its like a kids…

Elliot: (explodes) I AM NOT A KID! Isn't that more fitting to you since your size are like one and practically crying here alone like one?

Leo: well at least I don't meddle with peoples business and force someone to talk about something they don't want to talk about.

Elliot: Well at least I'm not cold hearted not to worry!

Leo: Well At least have some nice way of asking!

Elliot: Well at least answer properly! Don't run away like a coward!

Leo: (blinks) coward….?

Elliot: YES! Like hiding behind that thick glasses of yours or that long bangs.

Leo: ah….you think I'm hiding?

Elliot: what does it look like! At least brush your hair once in a while so they don't just stick out.

Leo: I have a counter to that, you should also there are 3 pieces of your hair that is obviously sticking out.

Elliot: HEY! THEY ARE NORMAL UNLIKE YOUR'S!

Leo: then if I let you do a complete makeover to me will you do it?

Elliot: GLADLY! I'LL START WITH THAT HAIR OF YOUR'S!

Leo: hmmm…. Then you can.

Elliot: eh?

Leo: you just said it, I'll trust myself completely to you since you said so, I don't mind at all.

Elliot: ah… then… I guess I'll help you….

Leo: when?

Elliot: hmmm…. I don't have any plans tomorrow so I can do it tomorrow….

Leo: fine by me.

Elliot: give me your address I'll pick you up…. Ummm?

Leo: Leona but leo's fine I'm in the same class as you actually.

Elliot: oh I see….(realization) WHAT?

Leo: I don't really stand out much so I'm hardly present.

Elliot: oh… I see.

Leo: (writes address, gives it to Elliot) That's it.

Elliot: Then I'll pick you up tomorrow.

Leo: Yeah… I'll give you a key since I don't have any door bells and the mansion's pretty far from the gate. (gives a spare)

Elliot: is it all right? What about your family?

Leo: Its fine, no need to worry I leave alone.

Elliot: oh… ok….

Leo: then see you tomorrow. (leaves)

The Next Day

At Leo's Mansion

Elliot: this is it right…? ITS HUGE! I maybe in the wrong house since leo looks sooooo poor judging from her clothes and such! She doesn't have any stand out and high class aura around her so it's just **IMPOSSIBLE ! **(tries to open the gate, gate clicks) this really is it…..

"After 30 long minutes"

"At front of the Mansion"

Elliot: (Out of breath) the mansion is so fucking far!

Maids: We've been expecting you Elliot-sama. (bows)

Elliot: huh?

Maid: We are Leona-sama's servants, Leona-sama ordered us to take you to her room once you arrived and so please follow us. (walks)

Elliot: (follows them)

In front of Leo's Room

Maid: (knocks) Leona-sama We've brought you your quest.

Leo: enter.

Maid: (opens the door)

Leo: (just showred) you're a little early Elliot.

Elliot: huh? Who are you?

Leo: that's rude to ask when you already know Its me: Leo.

Elliot: oh….(realization) WHAT THE HELL!

Leo: (confused) whats with you? are you hallucinating or something? Of course its me.

Elliot: YOUR JOKING!

Leo: ?

5 minutes later…..

Elliot: so its really you? your pretty why hide it?

Leo: Pretty? Me?

Elliot: yeah, even beautiful.

Leo: I don't-

Elliot: why don't you look at the mirror? (gives mirror)

Leo: nothings changed.

Elliot: are you retarded? You don't need my help at all!

Leo: what are you saying?

Elliot: "_She…. Doesn't believe it? Why? Even looking herself in the mirror could it be…. She doesn't want to see or is it that she doesn't have the confidence?"_

Leo: ?

Elliot: Well as promise I'll help you out! Lets go to the salon and have your hair trimmed!

Leo: oh… ok….

At the salon

Elliot: Leo this is Phillip! He'll help you with your hair.

Phillip: Nice to meet you!

Leo: ah me too.

Elliot: Well Phillip I trust this to you, you better not disappoint me.

Phillip: Leave it to me! Leo-san this way. (pulls her gently)

Leo: ah ok….

Phillip: So what do you want? Short or long?

Leo: ummm I'll just leave it to you….

Phillip: ok then… leave everything to me!

10 minutes later

Leo: (hair all nice and neat)

*based on leo's new hair cut in the manga!*

Elliot: hows it?

Leo: Its nice….

Phillip: it really suit you Leo-san

Leo: ah… thank you….

Elliot: next is…. Lets buy you some new clothes!

At the Department store

Elliot: what you you like to wear mostly?

Leo: well something easy to move on like jeans jogging pants and-

Elliot: not that! I mean come on! Don't you have better taste? Like mini skirst's or skirts!

Leo: I don't really….

Elliot: I'll pick it for you! Excuse me miss! Can you please give this young lady outfits that would fit her slender posture?

Saleslady: Gladly! Beautiful miss please come this way!

Leo: oh ok…

5 minutes later….

Elliot: (waiting)

Leo: (comes out the dressing room, wears a mini skirt and sexy black top)

Elliot: you look hot.

Leo: I don't like it! (tries to pull the skirt down) its too short!

Elliot: but it suits you nicely.

Leo; I look like a whore!

Elliot: hmmm… then…. (sees something, gets it, gives it to leo) try this one.

Leo: ok…

3 minutes later….

Leo: (comes out, wearing a full lenth dress with designs of violet statice)

Elliot: hows that?

Leo: it feels nice.

Elliot: then that's the one?

Leo: (nods)

Elliot: excuse me miss We'll take this one, she'll wear it out.

Saleslady: yes! Thank you very much!

At the street

Leo: (walks next to Elliot) does it look weird? Every ones staring….

Elliot: no, it isn't you just look beautiful.

Leo: (blushes) is that a compliment?

Elliot: yeah, I admit it.

Leo: (smiles) thank you for the compliment.

Elliot: you should do that often.

Leo what?

Elliot: smiling, it suits you more than crying

Leo: it does? then I'll always smile for you.

Elliot: (smiles) good girl.

Leo: don't treat me like a kid.

Elliot: oh come on now its cute.

Leo: don't push it.

At the Mansion

Leo: thank you for today.

Elliot: its nothing since I had fun too.

Leo: Then I'll see you at school.

Elliot: yeah at school.

Leo: come here.

Elliot: ? (comes closer)

Leo: (smooches his cheek) thank you gift, see ya! (runs to the mansion)

Elliot: (touches his cheeks, smiles) yeah….

The next day

At Pandora Academy

Leo: (walks at the hall way)

Guy 1: ummm Miss Leona…. Ummm can we go out tonight?

Leo: (blinks) me?

Guy1: yes…

Leo: I'm sorry I have someone else I like.

Guy1: oh is that so? Then Lets just be friends!

Leo: That's fine.

Elliot: "_so she has someone else she likes…." _(walks away)

Leo: "_I wonder where Elliot is…." _(searches the school, bumps on someone) ah sorry….

Jack: Its fine pretty lady.

Leo: ah…

"_I'm not interested on a nerd like you"_

Jack: Are you free Tomorrow? If you want we can-

Leo: I'm sorry I cant, I have someone I like.

Jack: I see….too bad.

Leo: And besides you said it yourself "your not interested on a nerd like me"

Jack: ah…

Leo: ( bows, leaves) "_I wonder where Elliot is…?_"

At the Rooftop

Elliot: …

Leo: You're here!

Elliot: ah….

Leo: you know you know! Many guys confessed to me! Its all because of you thank you!

Elliot: don't mention it…

Leo: I even got asked out by the sempai that dumped me!

Elliot: that's good for you…

Leo: but….. I turned him down! Because I have someone else I like…

Elliot: (clenches hands) Is that so?

Leo: aren't you going to ask who it is?

Elliot: its not really my business and I probably don't know him either…

Leo: nope you know him! Wanna know?

Elliot: sure!

Leo: You!

Elliot: eh?

Leo: You heard me I LIKE YOU ELLIOT NIGHTRAY!

Elliot: but…

Leo: Your response? I doubt it that you back out like a coward…..

Elliot: OF COURSE NOT I'M ELLIOT NIGHTRAY!

Leo: then you also like me?

Elliot: I cant say no.

Both: (laughs)

** END!**

* * *

**First couple done! That's long the longest chapter I ever did! Please read and review!**


End file.
